Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds
by BreathToday
Summary: "When I'm high, I always dream of a world where the air can be held and the people can be changed- where the war is long forgotten. That false world of mine has become an all to reality. I wish it could've stayed a hallucination." AU
1. Cover our faces

**Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds **

The sun shined through the slightly parted sheets that acted as curtains tacked to the window. The light edged its way across the bed and over her face. She made a distasteful sound in the back of her throat and rolled to her side to face the wall. Her head hurt, but she wasn't exactly certain why. She was also hot and as she reached push the covers off she realized there was none there.

Her eyes slowly opened and she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around, her pink hair swaying back and forth.

This wasn't her bedroom.

Fear started to settle over the girl's mind and panic quickly followed.

The girl jumped up from the bed and went to the door. She gripped the handle to turn it but it was locked. She backed up slowly, her heart and head pounding. She turned swiftly to the next option.

She pulled apart the sheets and they fell to the ground. The bright light she was not expecting assaulted her eyes and she covered them with her forearm.

She heard the door behind her creak open and she froze for a moment. Then, out of instinct, she reached to open the window, only to realize that it was locked.

A voice behind her made her jump and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Hey…are you hungry?" The voice belonged to a man. Sakura snapped her eyes open at the odd question and turned to face him. He was tall, blonde hair spouting in every which way. She assumed he had just woken up, too.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. The man gave her a big smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"My names Naruto," He said and reached out his hand. He held it there to shake but Sakura just stared at him. Awkwardly, he retreated his hand and let it fall to his side once more. "You hungry?" He repeated.

Sakura narrowed her eyes but nodded. The man clapped his hands together and grinned. "Alright, breakfast is comin' right up," He said and turned on his heel to exit the room. Before he left he said over his shoulder, "Nice to meet ya. You can leave if you want, but I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

The door closed and Sakura stood, her arms crossed. She stayed in that position for a while until she could sort through her mind her situation.

She threw her arms in the air and her head fell backward. She gently dropped her hands and laced them together atop her head. She leaned against the window and blew out the air she hadn't known she had been holding.

She brought her hands to grip the window seal behind her and she let her head fall to look at the floor.

_Where am I?_

She couldn't answer that question without the blonde man. _Did he say his name? What was it? _The girl pushed herself forward to walk towards the door, but for some reason she felt the need to look out the window. Maybe for fear she would never see the outside world again.

What she saw was not the world she knew. She raced to the window and slammed her palms against the glass.

Outside, in the far distance, what was once a city Sakura called home, was now on fire. From what she could see, buildings were brought to ash, smoke mixed with the air, and there was absolutely no signs of life.

_Mom…Dad…_

Sakura shook her head and backed away until she hit the wall and let herself sluggishly slip down until she hit the floor.

Tears fell from her green eyes and she shook her head back and forth rapidly until the head ache she had earlier rang in her ears and pulsed through her fingertips.

_They won the war…They won…How could they have won?_

"Mom…Dad…" The girl whimpered.

Naruto, who was leaning against the wall in the hallway, listened to her cry. He waited there until she was finished before he made his way downstairs to begin cooking breakfast.

Sakura stood up and wiped the tears from her face, her fists now clenching and unclenching at her sides. The only person she knew with answers was that blonde man.

…

The eggs sizzled on the pan as Naruto pushed them back and forth with a spatula.

"You knew." Her voice echoed through the silence. She stood in the doorway, her hands balled into fists at her side. Her voice was accusing.

Naruto didn't even look up, but instead decided to place the eggs onto two separate plates and move them over to the table across the room.

The girl followed him with her eyes.

The man sat down in the chair and looked to her. He motioned for her to sit down. She didn't move.

"How can I eat? They won the war! Everyone..everyone is dead, aren't they?" She said, her voice crumbling at the end. The boy stared her in the eyes and he sighed.

"I don't know," He said.

"Well it's pretty fuckin' obvious," Sakura said, her hand combing through her hair and she paced a few steps to each side. Naruto looked down and began to eat.

Sakura stopped and stared at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She looked forward and saw the back door. She started walking in that direction until Naruto spoke up.

"You can't breathe that air. It's toxic." He said. Sakura looked at him.

"So what then? Just sit pretty until someone tells us it's all okay?" Her voice was loud, her words hung with hatred.

"No," He said and stood. He walked over towards the counters and opened a cupboard above. He pulled out a box and set it on the counter. He opened it and pulled out two surgical masks and gloves.

He walked over to her and handed her one of each. "I guess I couldn't have expected to keep ya locked up," He laughed and Sakura bit her lip- a nervous habit. "Here," He said.

Sakura took the offering. She mimicked Naruto and put on the mask and glove.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast first?" He asked, but Sakura wasn't listening. She headed for the front door and yanked it open.

She stepped carefully out into the strange new world and looked all around. The house she was in was old and rusty, and everything was dead. The ground was nothing but dirt, and the trees were black and hung low to the ground.

Sakura walked with Naruto quick on her heels.

The girl itched her wrists nervously, her pink hair flying in the hot breeze. The boy beside her asked no questions. He had his hands in his pockets and the only noise was that of the footsteps cracking the earth below.

…

**Author's Note:**

**New story! Confusing yeees I know. But! Everything will get explained, I promise. For now I will give you a few inside details. This is an AU, meaning that things will be different (obviously). However I will try and keep them in character at all times. Also, the title "Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds" comes from the slang for acid which is "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". This is a warning. Drug use, cussing, sexual themes, ect. Ahead for this story so if you don't like that, turn back now. Aaaaand lastly, review please : ) let me know what ya think! Thaaaanks !**


	2. Clear the air

**Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds**

Her stomach growled loudly, but she pretended not to notice.

"Told ya to eat breakfast." Naruto said beside her. His arms were folded behind his head and his eyes were squinted slightly beneath the sun. His voice was somewhat muffled from the mask. Sakura gave him a sharp glance and growled under her breathe.

She looked forward and realized just how far away from Konoha City they really were. From the second story of the boy's house, it seemed within walking distance- kind of like when you look at mountains and they seem close, but are miles away.

"You haven't told me your name yet," Naruto said after a while. Sakura didn't speak for a moment and Naruto started up again. "You're really quiet, ya know that? Ya got a pretty face, but your attitude is…"

"Shut up!" Sakura interrupted. "I don't even know who you are! I just wake up in some stranger's house and find out that Konoha is on fire! Everyone I know could be dead...My mom and dad might be…" Sakura slowed in her pace and her eyes welled up with tears. Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and stared at her as he slowed his pace, too.

Naruto sighed. "You don't know that," He said and Sakura looked at him- a look of anger. Naruto focused back towards Konoha. "You weren't dead." He said and Sakura stopped in her tracks. Naruto went passed her for a few feet but stopped when she spoke.

"What do you mean? Did you save me?" She asked. Naruto turned around, his face a giant smile.

"You could say that," He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm sorta like your hero now, right?"

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned a bit and a look of confusion covered his face.

"What happened with what? How I found you or…?" Naruto asked.

"Everything! How come I can't remember anything? How long was I out for?" She asked suddenly aware of her _un_awareness. She didn't like to be out of the loop, and her feeling of being lost and confused was not acceptable with her. She needed answers.

"When I found you, you were passed out in a small house on the outskirts of Konoha. I went there looking for some supplies and I saw ya. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. I couldn't just leave you there so I took ya home before they found you," Naruto said.

"Before who found me?" Sakura asked.

"The Akatsuki." He answered her.

"The who?" Sakura said. Naruto sighed quietly. He ran his hand through his hair and looked to the sky.

"It's getting' dark. I think we should find a place to sleep," He said and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where? There's nothing out here." She said. Naruto grinned at her.

"No? Follow me," He said and began walking to the left. Sakura didn't say anything and waited. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and continued on.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said and Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. That same old little grin returned to his face and he stopped walking. He turned his body completely around to face her. He held out his hand.

Sakura swallowed and paused. After a few seconds she walked forward and took his hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" He said.

Sakura nodded her head, a faint smile on her lips.

…

After ten minutes or so of walking the pair came across an old looking house with a dirty picket fence encasing it. Patches of grass were seen, though it was dead. Sakura wasn't sure if it was because it was summer that everything was dead and yellow, or if it was the toxic fumes in the air.

Naruto walked up to the gate and swung it open. He walked straight up to the doorstep and barged in through the door. Sakura lagged behind, a little wary of the house.

"Is anyone inside?" She asked when she reached the threshold. The house was small and very mangy looking. The main room held a bed and a couch- both contained holes and stains of dirt. The kitchen was connected to the living room by a small archway. It was very tiny and had only a fridgerator, a stove, countertops and a small table with one chair. The cupboards were all open as if someone had been rummaging through them.

The windows that weren't boarded up were covered in curtains and barely any moon-light came through. The door to the bathroom was open slightly and inside on the floor was broken glass.

Naruto turned around at her question. "No," He said and looked at nothing. "It's been empty for a long time."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Who lived here?" She asked and a pregnant pause stung the air. Naruto sighed and shook his head slightly.

"An old friend of mine." Was all he said and Sakura didn't push any further. The least of her worries was whose house this was.

"Naruto," Sakura started as Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for her to join him and she did- hesitantly.

"Yea?" He answered and leaned into the uncomfortable cushions.

"Whose the Aka…the thing you were talking about earlier," Sakura asked. She placed her elbows on her knees and her chin rested in her hands. Naruto sighed and leaned his head back.

"The Akatsuki," He corrected her.

" Yea, who are they?" She tried again.

"There the bad guys. After the bomb," Sakura pushed herself forward and faced her whole body to Naruto, her eyes wide.

"Bomb?" She asked, worry covered her features and tone in her voice. Naruto looked at her- surprised at how she couldn't remember the bomb going off.

"Yea. A bomb went off in the heart of Konoha. That started this whole mess." Naruto said and Sakura ran a hand through her hair. She looked away from him and clutched the hem of her skirt.

"Start from the beginning," She said. "I'm so lost right now, I feel so out of it. I know we are at war with Sunagakure. The last thing I remember is our leader sending more troops to protect our borders…and something about a treaty?" Sakura said, racking her brain for answers. In all honesty, she wasn't even concerned with the war- at least- she wasn't then.

Naruto stared at her. "Ok. Yes, we were at war with Sunagakure and yes our leader sent more troops to the border, but no treaty was ever talked about. The bomb went off a about a month ago," As he said this Sakura snapped upright and flew off the couch. She turned on her heel to face him.

"A month ago!" She yelled. She shook her head and her hand went to her forehead. "A month ago…" She repeated and Naruto stood up. He put a hand on her shoulder but Sakura shrugged it away.

"Ya, a month ago," He said and sat back down. Sakura, after a minute of taking everything in, did the same. She gripped the edges of the couch in anticipation of what else she missed.

"The bomb went off and a lot of people were killed- including our leader. Our leader sent all of our troops away without a single one left to guard the city. He never thought they would bomb us- no one did," Naruto breathed in and out and continued, "Because our leader was dead and the city was in chaos, the troops were left without a command. Our troops were angry and didn't think and went straight for Sunagakure. They set fire to the city and burned what they could to the ground,"

"Our men assassinated their leader and because of that it became a blood bath between everyone. So many people were killed on both sides." He said and she looked at him. His eyes held nothing but seriousness. "Most of the water and food is contaminated, and people- even our own allies- are turning against one another. People are sick from the toxins of the bomb and aren't thinking straight. The city is a dangerous place Sakura,"

Sakura looked at him. "The air…but when you found me I wasn't wearing a mask. Why am I not dead?" She asked him.

"The air is not enough to kill you, just make you sick. You aren't dead because you were far from the city and you were in a sealed room, those who weren't are now infected." He answered.

"Infected?" She repeated and Naruto nodded.

"The toxins in the air have made some people crazy. I don't know how to explain it, but it makes them..hallucinate terrible things." He said and Sakura snapped her head up.

"My parents…" She said and Naruto looked away from her.

"They have a high chance of being infected." He said and Sakura began to feel tears well up in her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up.

"We have to go find them, I have to make sure there ok," She said as she walked to the door. She felt Naruto's hand grab her shoulder and gently pull her back.

"No," He said sternly and Sakura whipped around to face him.

"Don't tell me," She began but Naruto cut her off.

"What're you gunna do? The Akatsuki are out there and you have no idea how to fight them, you're hungry so you're not gunna be much of a challenge," He said and Sakura scowled at him. "Sleep," He begged her and Sakura closed her eyes.

"But my parents," She said and her voice shook. "I can't abandon them again," And as she said that she began to cry and Naruto walked forward and embraced her. Oddly enough, she allowed him.

An hour later she was asleep in the bed and Naruto asleep on the couch.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter was meant to clear some things up. The background is somewhat set, but it is only chapter two and there is a loooot more in depth details about who Sakura is, who Naruto is, who the Akatsuki are, where Sakura's parent are…so anyways this chapter may be boring but don't you worry your little buttons cause next chapter won't be filled to the brim with information! Hopefully…well anyways let me know what ya think : )**


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds**

_I'm used to relying on strangers. I've had to in order to survive. Sometimes I wake up not knowing where I am. I still get afraid- I think that is an emotion I'll never quite shake. It is my fault and I get that, but it still hurts to know that I might never get to apologize to them for what I've done. _

"Sakura! Sakura get up!" The shock of being shaken awake made the pink haired girl sit up straight in the bed. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was Naruto leaning over her, his arms gripping her shoulders.

"What," Sakura's voice was cut off as Naruto picked her up in his arms and ran into the kitchen. Just as he did, the front door crashed down and in came men wearing hazard masks. They held guns.

Naruto pushed open the back door and put Sakura down. The girl barely touched the ground before he grabbed her hand and yanked her into a run.

It was still night, and the earth was completely silent except the sound of heavy breaths and feet crushing dirt.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the enemies standing on the back porch, watching them escape.

One of the men stepped ahead of all the others and held a rifle in position to fire. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he pulled himself and Sakura down to the ground and covered the young girl with his body as best he could. The bullet hit air and everything once against settled into silence.

The blonde looked up and watched as the men walked back into the house one by one. The man with the gun stayed still the longest and Naruto watched him intently- though he couldn't see his eyes.

As soon as they all disappeared, the young man stood and helped the pink-haired girl to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura mumbled. Her heart was racing and she felt she was shaking slightly.

Naruto looked to her and pulled her toward the direction of Konoha- opposite of the house they once resided in. "Remember the bad guys I was talking about?"

"The Akatsuki?" The young girl shook her head as she spoke, still confused.

"Ya," Naruto replied and looked back to make sure they weren't being followed.

"What do they want?" Sakura asked and looked to the man for answers. When he said nothing the girl sighed. She stole a look behind her and stared directly at the porch. The back door was closed and the house seemed quiet. Her mind swore it saw one of the men in the window watching them. "We should hurry," She said.

Naruto looked to Sakura and they gave each other an uncertain glance.

"Yea," He muttered.

The pair began to run for the city.

…

"Wait," Naruto huffed as they came to a stop a half a mile or so away from the city.

"What?" Sakura answered. They both breathed heavy from behind the masks that still clung to their face.

"We can't just walk up to the city. They'll kill us," He began but Sakura interrupted him.

"Who?" She said but Naruto didn't answer her question. Instead he led her behind a rock and kneeled down, pulling the girl with him.

"Here's the plan. See the street?" He asked and Sakura nodded. "See the manhole in the middle?" He asked and again she replied with a slight nod of her head. "We're gunna go through there to get to the city." The pink haired girl frowned.

"How are we gunna get the top off?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"With this," He said and dug a hole in the ground. Eventually he pulled out tool box and from it he grabbed a crowbar.

Sakura looked at him as if he were an alien.

"What the hell?" She said as Naruto was burying the tool box again. He looked at her so innocently it made her want to puke.

"What?" His voice was full of feigned ignorance. Sakura stared at him blankly before punching him in the arm. He flinched and rubbed the sore spot. "Rude," He mumbled and she glared at him. "You forget I've been to the city multiple times. I have my secret little tricks. Always remember that!" He said. "Now come on," He stood and the girl followed in suit. "Follow me."

Sakura didn't even have time to answer because he was already grabbing her hand and running off towards the manhole. He had the lid off and on before she could even blink.

Before she knew it, she was climbing down the latter and standing on the concrete floors of the sewers.

…

_Everything got so complicated so quickly. I can't keep up, my mind can't handle this. I'm waking up to a completely new world. Before…my world was screwed up…but never like this…I feel like a stranger. I feel like I shouldn't be here. I'm numb, and I suppose that's how I have survived these things and my thoughts so far._

"Hey, you ok?" The man spoke gently and it shocked the girl. She looked at him as they walked. Naruto was holding a flashlight that he had supplied down there and was shining it ahead of them. He seemed to know exactly where to go, and Sakura just followed.

She didn't ask any more questions. She didn't think she could handle to know what was waiting for them in the city. She was afraid that if she knew she wouldn't be able to face it. She wouldn't be able to find her mom and dad because she would be too scared to save them. _If they are alive…_

Sakura snapped her head forward and pushed the thoughts from her mind. "I'm fine," She answered sternly and Naruto exhaled.

There was stillness in the sewer. The echoes of shoes hitting the ground was the only thing that kept Sakura to the world she was thrown into.

That and her stomach roaring suddenly.

Naruto snickered and Sakura balled her fists. She went to look at him, but the man was already running ahead of her. The anger the girl felt was replaced with the most familiar emotion she had- confusion.

"What're you," The girl said before she realized that with Naruto went the only source of light she had. The girl gulped and quickly followed in pursuit of the boy.

Eventually the blonde stopped and he shined the flashlight at a door. He went inside and as Sakura entered the confined space to join him she saw a candy bar being shoved in her direction. She looked up to the man offering her the food and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Told ya I got secret tricks," The girl hesitated for a second before her stomach began thinking for her. She reached for the candy and munched on it, thanking him quietly. "No need." He said and turned back to the box he retrieved the food from.

He picked it up and rested it between his forearm and hip and set the flashlight on a shelf- making sure that it gave him enough light to look around.

"Where the hell did I put it…" He trailed off as he searched the small closet. Sakura watched him between bites.

"Where's what?" She asked.

"Aha! Here," He said more to himself and held up a backpack. He unzipped it and stuffed it with tons of candy bars, ramen and water. He included a few bandage, some rope, and two pocket knives. "I was able to get some clean water and food, so we should be good for a while." He said under his breath and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

Sakura didn't ask how he managed to retrieve the very limited source of essentials.

They exited the closet and continued on their way down the halls of the mucky sewers.

…

Konoha was dead.

At least, that was how Sakura saw it as they quickly came up from the manhole.

Buildings that weren't destroyed to ash were thrashed- the windows broken, doors ripped off hinges. Trash flew in the breeze amongst the broken streets. Street signs were no longer standing, and cars were destroyed. A few of the tallest buildings were on fire. Billboards were spray painted with certain insignias and below that would be a name. It was like gangs in that they had their own representations- and you probably shouldn't get involved with them.

Naruto steered them into an alley and through a back door of what used to be a casino. He handed her a pocket knife and she held it tightly in her hands. They were squatting in a corner and once the blonde said the cost was clear, they began walking towards the stairs in the back.

The lights that normally make a casino attractive were all out and the only light was that off the windows giving the moon access to the huge building. As they walked they passed tipped over chairs and tables. Cards and poker chips scattered the floors. The smell of smoke and sweat was in the air. There were a blood stains on the carpet and walls and a knife stuck into a poker table. Sakura felt overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure were safe?" Sakura whispered beside him. He gave her a small grin.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He answered. The girl didn't answer just gave him a wary looked and hoped to God he was telling the truth.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy that you like it :) Please leave me a review and let me know what you like, what you don't like, helpful tips, anything that'll help make this story better! Thank you!**


	4. Jump

**Sakura in the Sky with Diamonds**

The knife danced between her fingers as she nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Naruto…" She whispered from beside him. He glanced her way for a second and then directed his attention back to the crack in the door. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing..."

At the moment they were stuck inside of a closet together. Naruto was peeking through a small crack in the door and Sakura was knelt behind him.

How did this happen?

Naruto apparently wasn't in as much control of the situation as he thought he was. "I do, I do…just shush," He murmured back, his full attention on what was happening outside the door.

When they first entered the casino, Naruto had said something about meeting up with some old friends. However, before they even had a chance to explore, they had heard voices that Naruto didn't recognize. So, out of instinct, he dragged them into the nearest safe house he could find until he could assess the situation…which he was currently trying to do.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked when suddenly Naruto burst through the door and his knife was aimed to kill.

The girl was stunned at first by the sudden action, but quickly stood on her feet and slowly exited the closet.

She saw Naruto holding a man by the throat and keeping him there with a knife while another man on the floor started to stand up. Sakura clenched her knife until her knuckles turned white. The man on the ground only took a glimpse at the pink haired girl before he turned to the blonde.

"Thanks man, you saved my ass," The brunette said. He was chunky and he looked very…unfazed at the situation. He even chuckled slightly beneath his protective mask.

"There's another one," Naruto said and as quickly as the smile on the brunette appeared, it vanished, and he was on alert.

Sakura walked forward when suddenly the chubby man turned, grabbed the knife from her hand and stabbed something behind her.

The girl gasped and felt frozen for half a second before she moved forward and turned around to see a man in a radioactive mask- like the Akatsuki guys who attacked her and Naruto.

The chubby man yanked the knife from the enemy's heart and walked passed Sakura over to Naruto.

"Hey man, please, I'm sorry! Don't kill me, let me ago. I'll leave ya'll alone I promise! Please!" The man wriggled beneath Naruto's grip. Sakura watched as Chouji strolled up to Naruto and the man he held and saw the crinkles beneath his eyes which meant he was smiling. The girl couldn't see the blonde's face.

"Kill 'em," The chubby man said without hesitation. Sakura walked forward.

"You can't just kill him, he," Before she couldn't finish her sentence, Naruto stuck the knife into the man's heart and blood spewed from his mouth. He tried to let out a noise, but the blood blocked his breathing passage and all that came out was sputters of blood and a choking sound. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Thanks man, without you I woulda been fucked," The brunette said and Naruto nodded. He suddenly seemed nervous. The boy looked back and made direct eye contact with Sakura. The girl felt fear towards him- and he knew it. "Who's she?" Chouji asked.

The blonde's eyes were full of guilt, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. All she saw was the blood on his hands. The man dropped his gaze down to the floor. The chubby man noticed and quickly took action.

"Well _girl_," Chouji said as he started walking over to her. Sakura became rigid and she felt anger sweep through her veins. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You may not realize but," The man held up his arms, "It ain't how it used to be no more. Don't look at us like were killers, them," Now he pointed to the bodies on the floor, "They are the killers. We're trying to…liberate ourselves from their horror."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She had said it herself, she didn't know who Naruto was- he was a stranger. He was able to kill another man without a thought. It scarred the girl and she was beginning to wonder who the true bad guys were. What if the Akatsuki people were the good people and Naruto was the criminal? What if they only shot at her because she was with him?

_But he saved your life…he took you to the city to find your parents._

Sakura was lost, but as Chouji made his way up to her, his hands, too, covered in blood from when he murdered a man; the way he moved the knife between his hands and the way he looked at her as if she'd done something wrong. She felt threatened and had to do something- anything.

She balled her fists.

"Chouji, stop." Naruto finally spoke up. Both Sakura and Chouji looked at him. "She's scarred, don't make it worse."

Chouji didn't say a word for a second and held the blonde's gaze. "I'm sorry," He said to the girl and craned his neck to look at her. "I'm not the bad guy. Please, don't believe that were monsters," He said and Sakura let her hands relax at her sides. She watched as Chouji began walking down the hall and beckoned for the two to follow. Naruto looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

Sakura looked down at the dead bodies and shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them again she saw the boy watching her intently. The girl sighed.

"Let's go." Was all the pink haired girl said and the three walked together down the hall in silence.

…

"Naruto! You're okay!" A soft spoken voice said as they entered the conference hall. Apparently casinos had one of those. Who knew.

As the three trickled into a room that was lit by a few lanterns, Sakura took that as her chance to check everything out. There were four other people in the room and they all wore masks. One was the girl who spoke first; she had long purple hair and bangs. The other three were male. One had grey, spiky hair, another had a scar that went across his nose, and the last man had his hair in a pony-tail and the ends were spouting in every which way.

"Whose she?" One of the men said. The girl looked at him, ready to retaliate to his rude tone, but Naruto spoke over her.

"Her name is Sakura," Then the blonde looked to her and held up his hand to introduce her to everyone else. "That right there is Shikamaru; don't mind his attitude, he's always mean," Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a chair as if he didn't care one way or the other. "That is Hinata," He pointed to the girl with purple hair. She raised her hand slightly to wave, a small smile on her face.

"That's Kakashi-sensei," He said and pointed to the man with grey hair. "He was my teacher in high school. Even though we're both adults, it's weird to call him anything but Kakashi-sensei," Said man gave a slight nod of the head.

"Hi there," Was all he said. Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"Hi..." She replied.

"And that is Iruka-sensei. Also a teacher, but at my old junior high school," The man with a scar over his nose looked at Sakura and then grinned.

"I remember you!" He said and the girl looked at him puzzled. "Haruno right? I could never forget you're pink hair…so unusual," He mused and the girl nodded, still unsure but didn't say anything.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Small world!" He said and Iruka chuckled as well.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Shikamaru cut off the two and Naruto became serious as he looked over to the brunette.

"No," He said, but before the latter could respond, Naruto quickly continued, "But I got a good reason!"

"Yea, lets hear it," Shikamaru replied.

"I got distracted with something else," The moment he said it, Sakura knew he was talking about her. It seemed like everyone else in the room did, too.

"From your new girlfriend?" Chouji muttered as he crossed the room to sit in one of the big leather chairs. He molded himself into the furniture and looked very comfortable- Sakura was a little jealous. She was tired from not getting enough sleep and being awaken abruptly.

"That shit was important, Naruto, how could you forget?" Shikamaru's tone was angry, but his face held the same expression.

The blonde looked at everybody and saw that they were disappointed. "I'm sorry, I,"

"It's my fault," Sakura interrupted. Everyone in the room- including Naruto- looked at her. "He had to take care of me and I was in such a rush to get to the city that he had no choice but to follow me."

"Sakura," Naruto started to speak again but this time Kakashi spoke up.

"Well, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. We still need those supplies. The Akatsuki were able to infiltrate us multiple times already," Chouji sat up straight in his chair.

"Yea, we got attacked downstairs by two of the bastards." He said.

"I think it's time we move somewhere else." Iruka said. The rest of the group looked his way. The atmosphere in the room changed; high alert was ever present, but it was more than that. Their pride seemed to also be on the line. If they were to give up their home they worked so hard to keep, then who's to say the next place they go they won't get ran off as well?

"Fuck that, we stay and fight!" Chouji said and sat up from his seat.

"I agree with Iruka sensei, we lost so many people. We're weaker now, I don't think we can last much longer," Hinata said quietly.

"But we can't let them win!" Chouji retaliated.

"Chouji," Kakashi began but the sound of a bomb exploding stopped every sense of conversation. The building shook beneath their feet and a lantern toppled over, making the only light available another small lantern and that of the moon that shone through a few of the cracks in the boarded up windows.

The roof bled out concrete and the whole building felt as if it were to topple at any moment.

"We have to leave," Iruka's voice held slight desperation, but he was trying to maintain his calmness. Without any more words, the group headed out into the hall and ran for the stairs. Behind them they heard a creak and beams that supported the floor caved loose. A giant hole now occupied what used to be a hotel room.

Sakura glanced back and saw the dust forming through the air, but upon closer inspection, smoke was now arising as well.

"There's a fire!" She said.

The group made it to the end of the hall that expanded into another huge room. Stairs were on either side of the room, but Kakashi veered the group forward instead.

"We can't go downstairs if what she says is right," The grey haired man's voice was surprisingly calm, "Grab something heavy. We're gunna break the window."

Chouji immediately grabbed one of the slot machines and threw it at the huge glass window. It shattered upon impact.

"Everyone out!" Iruka said. The first thought that popped into Sakura's mind was; _are we gunna jump from a two story window? _However, her adrenalin ignored her mind and she watched as Chouji grabbed Hinata and Shikamaru's hands and jumped out.

Then Kakashi and Iruka jumped.

Before she knew it, Naruto had swept her up by her waist and jumped out the window as well.

Sakura closed her eyes and clung tightly to the blonde's neck.

_Shit…shit…shit!_

**Author's Note:**

**It's insane how many sticky notes I have around my desk trying to connect everything together…**


End file.
